


Eevee the Matchmaker

by CaptainoftheRirenShip



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks, First Meetings, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, eren is a klutz, levi is a hottie, modern!AU, pokemon go!AU, smashing phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainoftheRirenShip/pseuds/CaptainoftheRirenShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pokemon Go. Both Levi and Eren play it and they both see a Pokemon they NEED to catch, so Eren, excited and all, RUNS towards the Pokemon while Levi walks calmly and Eren ends up slamming into Levi and /shattering/ his phone." Prompt from Elvira Rayne. Riren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eevee the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Vira. Thanks for the prompt you glitter obsessed freak. Love you.
> 
> Go check out Elvira Rayne. She mostly writes for D. Gray Man and she far outshines me~

So close. He could practically taste his goal. Okay so maybe not, because who knew what a virtual Eevee tasted like and that was really weird, but still! Armin didn't know what he was talking about! This Eevee was more important than socializing. He was close, just around this turn and a few yards down-

_Slam!_

Eren yelped as his jaw painfully collided with someone's forehead and he toppled over, landing on them in a jumbled mess of limbs. He couldn't do much more than brace himself for the fall, the person under him letting out a muffled _oof!_ when he landed on hard muscle. His stomach dropped when he heard the unmistakable sound of a phone hitting the pavement, but realized with relief that his own was nestled safely in his sweaty hand.

The person under him let out a pained grunt, revealing themselves to be male. Eren instantly backed off, disentangling himself and putting distance between them.

"I am _so_ sorry! Are you okay?!"

Armin had always said his addiction with the game would get him in trouble.

His breath caught in his throat when he took in the sight of the man. Chiseled biceps and forearms shown off by a black muscle shirt, a slight definition of what was probably amazing abs and pecs, holy _shit_ those muscled legs squeezed into black skinny jeans. That didn't even cover his face. A strong jaw, sharp features, mussed black hair styled in an undercut falling over eyes that opened to reveal a beautiful gunmetal silver. He had four or five piercings on each ear and three aligned on his right eyebrow.

Hot _damn._ It was times like this that Eren remembered why he was hella gay.

He hurriedly offered a hand, unable to keep from staring. The man's grip was strong, firm as he hauled himself up. _Imagine those hands grabbing elsewhere._ Eren shivered and mentally slapped himself to the present. The stranger was dusting himself off and looking around at the ground. Eren followed his gaze and cringed at the sight of the absolutely shattered cellphone. Aaand there went his chances at tapping that ass. Or the other way around. Damn it, he should have listened to Armin...

The man sighed and bent over to scoop up the largest fragments of the device. "I'm fine." Oh, hell, that voice. Like smooth brandy. Shit, Eren was so screwed. "You should watch where you're going next time."

"I-I'm so sorry!" Eren immediately stammered, clasping his hands together. He didn't know what to do with them. The man was staring him down - he didn't look angry, but he wasn't exactly jumping with joy, either. As a matter of fact, he was absolutely impassive, and that scared Eren more than if he'd been angry. "Shit, I'm sorry! I was just in a hurry for something stupid and I can pay for a new phone god I am just so sorry-"

"You're rambling. It's fine."

That was effective in shutting Eren up. He blinked, processing the words. "But... but your phone. It's _broken."_

The man's lips twitched into a half-smile, and hot damn if that didn't make Eren want to melt. "Why, did it? I didn't notice." His voice dripped with sarcasm, but as hotheaded as Eren tended to be, he couldn't bring himself to get mad at this perfect man. Especially when he was somehow not screaming at the brunet for absolutely destroying his phone. "My insurance will pay for a new one. It was a piece of shit anyway."

Eren let out a short, disbelieving laugh. How was he so passive about it? "You really don't care?"

"Maybe a little, if I'd been doing something important." He looked closer at Eren. "You sure you're okay? You've got so much blood rushing to your face I'm worried you might pass out."

Eren only flushed darker, wringing his hands nervously. "I-I - well - it's not everyday you shatter some hot guy's phone while playing Pokémon Go, you know -" The gorgeous stranger quirked his pierced eyebrow, and Eren slapped a hand over his mouth upon realizing what he'd said. "I-I mean -!"

"You too? I was looking for an Eevee nearby before a cute brat broke my phone."

Eren's jaw dropped, the compliment flying straight over his head. "You were playing it too?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Yes. We just established this. I'm Levi. You?"

"I. Uh." It gave Eren whiplash, how fast this guy cycled through topics. "Eren. Eren Jaeger."

"Nice to meet you. Now, granted, I don't expect you to buy me a new phone, but I think you certainly owe me something for the trouble."

Eren blinked rapidly. Again, whiplash. "I - uh, yeah. I wouldn't feel right just leaving you be. I'm cool with anything, what do you want?"

Levi seemed to think a moment, but somehow Eren knew he was simply biding his time. Oh well. All the more time to admire this perfect man.

"Why don't you go ahead and get that Eevee before somebody else finds it, and let me treat you to lunch."

Silence. Eren's mouth working open and closed with no sound. Levi's hips cocked with a hand settled on one, eyebrow raised as he waited patiently for an answer.

What?

_What?!_

"I... that doesn't sound like making it up to you..."

"It does to me. I want a date with you."

Eren was fairly certain his face would never recover from being so bright red, but he didn't even have words to explain how elated he was at the suggestion.

 _Take that, Armin, you blond coconut._ _My game obsession got me a walking sex god, you stupid mushroom._

Well, Eren didn't exactly know that yet, but he was sure of it.

"I, uh, yeah, sure. I mean, yes, absolutely. The Eevee is that way."

But for now, priorities - he had a Pokémon to catch. The best part of it all was he knew Levi would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaa what is this it's so half-assed lol but I hope you like it anyways Vira
> 
> Read, comment, kudos! Ja ne~


End file.
